With an increase in number of aged persons, a number of patients commuting to a variety of medical institutions tends to rise. On the other hand, such a situation is presumed that medical workers engaging in the medical institutions will be deficient in number for the increased number of patients. It is considered for coping with the deficiency in number of medical workers to reduce a load on the medical worker by acquiring biological information instanced by a heart rate and other equivalent data of the patient as a medical treatment target person and continuously grasping a health state of the individual patient. The health state at a resting time can be grasped by continuously acquiring the biological information. Upon detecting an abnormal value in the biological information acquired from the patient on a basis of the biological information at the resting time, the medical worker is notified of this abnormal value and is thereby enable to promptly perform a treatment against the abnormal value.
A use of a wearable sensor, which is worn to an arm region, a chest region and other equivalent regions of the patient and is capable of acquiring the biological information exemplified by vital information (a body temperature, a heartbeat, breathing, a blood pressure and other equivalent vital data), is assumed as a method of continuously acquiring the biological information of the patient. The wearable sensor is capable of acquiring the biological information exemplified by the vital information and other equivalent vital data through a variety of sensors in contact with patient's body. However, the wearable sensor based method of continuously acquiring the biological information of the patient might cause the patients to wear incorrect wearable sensors as the case may be. If the wearable sensor is incorrectly worn or another equivalent event happens, it is desirable to confirm that the wearer of the wearable sensor is a true wearer from the biological information acquired via the wearable sensor.
Proposed as a method of specifying the individual from the acquired biological information are a method of using short-time biological features instanced by electrocardiographic waveforms and other equivalent features, and a method of using long-time biological features instanced by a resting heart rate, a maximum blood pressure, a minimum blood pressure and other equivalent features. Proposed further as a method of continuously specifying a user from data acquired from the sensor and other equivalent devices is a method of using a user's behavior pattern instanced by user's motion characteristics of a stride, a posture, a hand waving manner and other equivalent motions, and a positional history, which are detected by an acceleration sensor mounted on a portable equipment and other equivalent equipments.
Note that the following patent documents are given as prior art documents containing descriptions of technologies related to a technology to be described in the present specification.